Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?
by bluemeanies
Summary: Snape's first year with a macabre sense of humor, Voldemort's table manners, the marauders underwear, a sorting and many more interesting things *chapter seven up* r/r GoF era written, AU post OOTP, abandoned
1. Like rats leaving a sinking ship.

Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter 1-Like Rats from a Sinking Ship  
  
Daphne Sinistra was refilling the barrel of beetle's eyes in Toil and Trouble, the premiere supplier of potions ingredients on Knockturn Alley. Here witches and wizards could procure any potions ingredient, legal or illegal, no questions asked. She rather liked the job, but it did tend to rattle one's conscience. Why would anyone want Manticore hair, cobra fangs or unicorn blood anyway? Sometimes the only way to get through the day was not to think about it; not to think about the fact that they seemed to getting more business nowadays, not to think about the growing obsession with the Dark Arts and Purity of Blood on the Alley and to just continue to put the beetle's eyes in the...  
  
"Don't look now Daphne, but here comes that tramp Ravenclaw Mudblood and her brood." Ah, Rena. Looking to be an expert on genealogy and divination. To her there is nothing worse than having Muggles in the family tree, as she continually insists on pointing out, usually followed by predictions of a great assault against the impure, the non-magical, and a revival of the Dark Arts. She was a complete phony when it came to predictions, but they scared Daphne anyway.  
  
"Now Rena, I'm sure that if someone from such a distinguished Slytherin bloodline saw fit to marry her, she can't be all that bad." Actually, Milificent was an absolute bitch, but that had nothing to do with being a Ravenclaw or a Muggle-born. God, Daphne had to get a new job. Somewhere cheerful, where it didn't insist on raining despite being underground. Maybe she'd walk to Diagon tonight and fill out some applications.  
  
"Not that bad! Daphne, she's corrupted one of the most prestigious and respectable families in the Wizarding world, goes all the way back to the founding. The eldest boy will be head boy next year, and all the Ravenclaws are pleased. Snapes in Ravenclaw! What is this world coming to? And the next son is starting this year, and the way he always has his nose in a book, he's probably Ravenclaw too. And the youngest girl could never make Slytherin." Daphne tried her hardest not to shake her head or roll her eyes, all the while thinking, 'What a crime! There is nothing worse than not being in Slytherin! Snapes in Ravenclaw! Someone stop me from laughing!'  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw, Rena. My sister's in that house, may I remind you. Besides, it could be worse, they could be Gryffindors." Daphne knew there was nothing Rena hated worse than the Gryffindors. Mere mention of them could stop her ranting.  
  
"Don't scare me.... Oh hello, Milificent. And what may I do for you today?" In walked the Snapes. To look at them, you would hardly think that the family ever dealt in the Dark Arts. The eldest, Cassius, was continually looking over his shoulder, like he'd give anything not to be seen here. Not that Daphne blamed him. Severus, a young boy of about ten, was wandering around the store staring at the ingredients like he was in a candy shop. The youngest, Anastasia, was hiding behind her mother, trying not to be seen. Poor girl must have been scared out of her wits. And then there was Milificent, with her perfect hair, moon-white skin and cheery demeanor. So perfect. Daphne hated her so much. You would've thought that after twenty years of living with Octavius Snape she would have changed, but her smile was just as radiant and she was just as cheery as she had ever been. If the Snape family didn't do it to her, then Knockturn Alley and the cold reception she always got there should have. But maybe it was starting to get to her. Are those circles under her eyes? And does the smile seem a little forced?  
  
"I'm just looking for some salamander skins, nightshade, unicorn horn and... SEVERUS, DO NOT TOUCH THAT! IT COULD BE DANGEROUS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO LOOK, DON'T TOUCH!" Ah, Severus had gotten into the boomslang skin, and fell off the stool when his mother yelled at him, knocking over Daphne's barrel of beetle's eyes. Milificent was glaring at him while Daphne helped him up. Damn, now she was going to have to pick all of them up. Milificent grabbed Severus and paid for her ingredients, storming out of the store. Daphne examined the boomslang skins and noticed a few were missing. That was it, tomorrow; she would quit and go to work somewhere respectable.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Great. Now mum is mad at me. Two weeks until I can go to Hogwarts and get away from this hellhole. I honestly didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to examine the boomslang skin, and maybe grab one or two for my own personal experiments. I actually came off better than I planned, grabbing a few beetles' eyes as well. Cassius just walked off to go join his friends in Diagon Alley. I notice he never invites his friends here. Almost like he doesn't want to be a Snape. All rainbows and sunshine without the thunderstorms and darkness of the night. Who is he fooling? He can't escape the shadows; they're in his blood, in father's blood, in my blood. Well, just let him live his fantasy that he is a good boy while mother pretends to be happy, Anastasia hides and father keeps himself away from the mansion. Visiting old school friends, business trips to Russia… something's going on. I don't know what's up, but something's going to happen. He's never been this busy before. The sooner I get away the better.  
  
"Severus, I'm going to take Anastasia into this store to get some new shoes, you sit out here and stay out of trouble." Oh, great. Sit out here, and wait for it to start raining or for Lucius Malfoy to show up. This is going to be fun.  
  
"OK, Mum."  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me."  
  
"All right, all right." And I sit down on the curb, carefully examining my wand. I have had this wand since I was nine, when my father insisted I get one, to 'protect myself'. I was tired of all the kids on the Alley yelling at me and calling me an impurity, a mudblood, a disgrace to Slytherin. Now they wouldn't dare pick a fight with me if they valued their health. All except Lucius.  
  
"Hey, Mudblood." Speak of the devil.  
  
"Stay away from me Lucius, you wouldn't want to get cursed now would you?"  
  
"I'm just here to warn you, you little worm. I hear you're going to Hogwarts this year. You better hope you're not in Slytherin, because we don't take well to impurities. You and your Muggle-loving brother had better start listening."  
  
"Listening to who Lucius–– you? I'd rather eat bubotubor puss." I draw out my wand, ready to curse him but then mother comes out and grabs me by the collar. Lucius walks away. "Yes, Mum I know I shouldn't get into fights.... No, Mum he started it.... You've got to believe me Mum." The usual routine. When I go to Hogwarts, I'm going to be the best Slytherin ever, just to spite them all. Yes Lucius, you'd better watch out.  
  
***  
  
Anastasia and I are sitting by the fire playing a game of chess. Mum is still angry, but she's too busy preparing dinner to punish me yet. Ha...checkmate. Poor Anastasia, you know you can't beat me. "Do you want to play again?"  
  
"Can't we play something else, like Snap, or a puzzle, Severus?"  
  
"No, I want to play chess"  
  
"OK." So unassertive. Poor little sister, you'll never get anywhere. You need to stand up for yourself, demand what is yours, because if you don't people will walk all over you. You know they do and you let them. Pretty soon you'll be in Ravenclaw and your friends will drive you farther away from your life, your family, your destiny. Pretty soon you'll pretend you're a goody two-shoes like Cassius and deny everything, because they won't accept you if they knew that you were related to dark wizards, that you live on Knockturn Alley, that you really aren't as innocent as you seem. And those who do accept your darkness will only ridicule you; you do realize that, little sister. We are an impurity to be stamped out, to be ignored. You have to be strong, and it is only in the darkness that you find your strength, but you've disavowed the darkness, haven't you?"  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" I said looking up at her. She's not even paying attention, only staring out the window. It looks like there is going to be a storm tonight.  
  
"Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?" Hmm… because it has to. Because without it, this place would be just like any other of the underground Alleys, so calm, so sunny, so unbelievably sweet.  
  
"I don't know, ask Mum."  
  
"OK. Mum, Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?" This will be interesting I think, waiting for Anastasia to take her next move.  
  
"Many years ago, a wise old wizard decided that there was too much dark magic being done on this street so he enchanted it so there would be rain whenever dark magic happened. He hoped that it would discourage them, but the wizards just moved inside and hid their dark magic. But it still rains, and whenever it does we know to be suspicious." Wow, Mum actually said that with a straight face. It only rains, what, three times a week, but we both know that there is a lot more dark magic going on. Wonder what the real reason is? Oh well. Checkmate. Anastasia doesn't look too happy.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Dad's home, and in a hurry from the looks of it. Mum stopped him at the door and she doesn't look too pleased either. In fact she looks like a tiger ready to pounce.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Darling, I have to go to the docks. Tom's returning to Britain, and he would expect me to meet him. I just need to grab a few things..." Tom, dad's old school friend. The one whom they are always fighting over. The one who is better at the dark magic than dad. The one who can talk to snakes. The one who hates my mum. This is not going to be a good night. Two weeks until Hogwarts, and then maybe I can get away from this.  
  
"YOU GO TO MEET TOM AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE ME OR THE CHILDREN AGAIN." Dad turns around and just walks out. Mum rushes over to Anastasia and me and tells us to pack our bags. She can't be serious about this. We can't leave; this is our home, where we belong. But there she is sending the house elf out to find Cassius. Maybe she's actually going to do it this time. We're leaving. Just when things are going to get interesting. Like rats deserting a sinking ship.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer... Yeah yeah, Severus, Knockturn Alley, Tom and many other things belong to JK Rowling. Therefore I reject any right to make money off of them. If you like this send the money you would give me to Ms. Rowling or bluemeanies college fund PO BOX... Ok Ignore that last part.  
  
Many Thanks to Blackletter and Moey for betaing this. It wouldn't be nearly as readable without them. 


	2. S.O.S.

Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter 2- S.O.S.  
  
Sirius Black was nervous. Today he was starting at Hogwarts and he didn't know anybody yet. Well, there was James, but he hadn't seen his best friend yet, so it didn't matter. Staring across the station he saw people waving goodbye to their parents, hugging their children, generally making fools of themselves. His dad, being a Muggle, couldn't go through the platform, and his mum had died a few years ago in some confrontation with a dark wizard in Russia. So here he was alone on the Platform. Well, since he couldn't find James he might as well board the train. Ouch!!!  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" He had just run into a boy about his own age with long, greasy black hair towing a heavy trunk behind him. A rather worn looking woman, whom he guessed must be the boy's mother, an aloof older boy wearing a badge that said 'Head Boy' and a rather shy young girl, accompanied him.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, getting up and looking at the other boy. He was about to continue walking to the train when he looked at the boy's trunk. S.O.S. Why would anyone want that on his trunk? A Muggle distress cry. Dot-Dot-Dot Dash-Dash-Dash Dot-Dot-Dot. What was it, save our souls? Would this boy know what it meant? "Hey, what does that stand for, S.O.S?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? What business is it of yours?" The other boy scowled. Sirius immediately decided this was not a nice kid to be around. Not at all. Save Our Souls-him? The boy started to walk away, and Sirius decided he would have a little fun. He started tapping his foot. Three quick taps, three long ones, and then another three quick ones. He started following the boy and snapping this now. Three quick snaps, three long ones, another three quick ones. The boy was obviously getting upset about it. This was great, tormenting the rude boy. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud.  
  
"Will you stop that?!" Oooh, was this anger he saw? Well he might as well answer him.  
  
Still snapping the annoying repetitions of three he smiled, "No."  
  
"Stop it now! " Whoa, was that kid threatening him? ! The great Sirius Black! Nobody stood up to him. He felt his confidence swell up from the rock bottom level it was before. He wasn't going to let the kid get away with it.  
  
"Make me," Sirius replied.  
  
To Sirius's surprise the kid reached into his robes, grabbed his wand and yelled "Furnunculous!" and he started sprouting fungus all over his face. This pale boy obviously wasn't to be messed with. The aloof looking boy ran over to Sirius, glaring at the younger boy and muttered a counter curse. The worn looking woman was yelling at the boy at the top of her lungs. Well, now I know where he got his short fuse, Sirius thought.  
  
"SEVERUS OCTAVIOUS SNAPE. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN AT SCHOOL YET AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"But Mum he was annoying me with his snapping, and tapping and..." The older boy with the head boy badge was looking very embarrassed to be anywhere near here, as they were attracting stares. The girl was cowering, on the verge of tears, and the rude boy's skin had turned an interesting shade of green as his mother was screaming at him louder than anything Sirius had ever heard. He saw James staring at him with a tired-looking boy, and he wished that he could somehow go and join them instead of being caught in this spectacle.  
  
"NO EXCUSES," the rude boy's mother bellowed.  
  
"Sorry," the boy said as his mother dragged him onto the train by his ear. The boy with the head boy badge grabbed both his trunk and his brother's, beckoning the hysterical little girl to follow. James rushed up to meet Sirius, followed by the tired boy.  
  
"Sirius, what happened?" James asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"I don't know. I was just walking, minding my own business, and this kid jumps out and curses me," Sirius replied, knowing the 'minding his own business' part wasn't exactly true, but the kid had just cursed him. Where did he learn curses like that?  
  
"Don't worry, we have seven years to get him back. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black." James introduced Sirius to the boy who he had been talking with earlier, but all Sirius could think was 'Severus Octavius Snape, S.O.S., Save Our Souls, ha! More like watch your back.'  
  
***  
  
Great. I had gotten into trouble. That was what my mother was always worrying about. Me. Getting into trouble. Being like my father. Ever since they had stormed out it was her, ranting about never falling for the dark arts and staying away from anyone who practiced them because it would ruin your life. What was that about? The dark arts were the only thing I had to protect myself. Ever since I was born all the attention my father had given me was meant to reinforce that the dark arts were my life. My father. Tom and my father. That was what she was worried about. That I would be my father. Well, I don't see what is wrong with that. My father was respected; nobody would dare cross Octavius Snape. Despite the unpopularity of his wife and children, most of the wizards on the alley looked up to him. My father was also rich. Just two weeks ago we had been living in my father's castle mansion with all the best food, house elves waiting on me hand and foot, my own room and my hidden cove in the basement where I would experiment with whatever magical potions ingredients I could get my hands on. Granted, everything wasn't perfect, but it had gotten a hell of a lot worse.  
  
The room we had rented in the Three Broomsticks was crowded with the four of us, even though Cassius spent most of his time as far away from the family as possible. Anastasia was feeling better than she normally was, occasionally giggling, but at night she would wake up crying and mother would hug her. Mother took to pacing in the room and wondering aloud what she was going to do with herself now. She spent some time searching for a job on Diagon Alley, but was pretty much unsuccessful. She was even talking about moving back to the neighborhood where she grew up, with the Muggles. This woman was obviously mad. Living with Muggles! Me! These people never ceased to amaze me.  
  
I had taken to wandering around Diagon Alley and looking into the shops. Most of the adults had politely ignored me and went along on their own business. I am just a child after all, and they seemed to sense, unconsciously, that I was dangerous. That suited me fine, being dangerous. What I disliked was the attention I did get. Like when that woman in the potions store had followed me with hawk-eyes. like I was about to take something (which I remind myself I was). Or when this rowdy boy had elbowed me while I was staring in the window of Quality Quidditch supplies. I had gotten into a fistfight over that and my mother had chewed me out when she saw my bloody nose. Ha! She should have seen the black eye the other kid had! But that kid in the train station had been the worst. What was his problem? The repetitive taps and snaps, they obviously meant something, but what was more important was that he insisted on annoying me. I probably shouldn't have cursed him but he deserved it. And then Mum insisted on making a scene. In front of everyone. I can understand why Cassius wants to stay as far away from us now. From now on I'll be the kid who cursed somebody on the first day and whose mother chewed him out. That kid will have to pay.  
  
I look at the window and see him talking with two other boys. One of them, a short kid with messy hair, I recognize as the boy from the Quidditch shop, and the other looks like he is about to fall over dead. Of course they'd be friends, two complete twits. Well, from the looks of it they won't make Slytherin; probably stupid Hufflepuffs, so I won't have to bother with them.  
  
Knock  
  
Three kids walk into the room, two boys and a girl. Probably first years like me. "Hi," says the girl timidly. "We saw how you cursed that kid out there. It was awesome. I've never seen anything like it. Just… awesome how… I mean, I wish I could do that. My dad always said I was a little useless because I was a girl, but if I could hex like that, wow. Could you possibly, um, teach us how you did that?" This is weird. These kids are actually being nice to me, because I cursed someone.  
  
"Sure, though I might get into trouble for it. My idiot brother is head boy, so he'll probably be especially on the lookout for me. I'm Severus Snape by the way. What house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Rebecca Wilkes. And they are Martin Avery and Evan Rosier. I'm hoping for Slytherin, my whole family's been in there." Slytherin, these kids are okay.  
  
***  
  
"Avery, Martin" -Slytherin  
  
I hate alphabetical order. Always last. Actually, not quite last, that's for Rebecca. So this is how the sorting goes.  
  
"Baldwin, David" -Hufflepuff  
  
A stupid hat. The professor calls out your name and then the hat chooses your house. It's probably absolutely random.  
  
"Black, Sirius" -Gryffindor  
  
That idiot is in Gryffindor?? No wonder everyone on the alley scorned that house. Idiots, jerks and over-inflated egos.  
  
"Bones, Eric" -Ravenclaw  
  
This might take a while.  
  
***  
  
"Lupin, Remus"- Gryffindor  
  
Weak boy is in Gryffindor too, no surprise there. From the Slytherin table I sense Lucius Malfoy glaring at me. It's like he's saying, go ahead mudblood, get into Slytherin, and then we'll see what happens.  
  
"McKinnon, Anne" -Hufflepuff  
  
It's not like I'm even a REAL mudblood. My father is pure wizard, longer family line than even the Malfoy's. My dad says it's longer than anyone he knows except Tom's.  
  
"Meade, Horatio"- Ravenclaw  
  
And my Grandfather on my Mum's side was not even pure Muggle. He was a Squib. Hear that Malfoy? SQUIB. My grandmother was Muggle, but what choice did I have.  
  
"Meridian, Shannon" -Ravenclaw  
  
Hopefully bloodlines aren't as important here as on the alley.  
  
***  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter"- Gryffindor  
  
That one was surprising. The chubby kid had Hufflepuff written all over him, so how can he be Gryffindor with the idiots? Gives me hope that all the people who think I'm Ravenclaw are wrong, though. I mean if the hat puts a Hufflepuff in Gryffindor, it might put a Ravenclaw in Slytherin.  
  
"Potter, James"-Gryffindor  
  
Ah, last of the idiots. Yup, the alley folk are definitely right about that house.  
  
***  
  
"Rosier, Evan"-Slytherin  
  
Just where he wanted to be. Hopefully I make it too. My mum is worrying that I'll be in Slytherin. Was begging like anything for me to be a Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. Or even Gryffindor. But no, there is no other option. I have to be in Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
"Small, Jennifer"-Gryffindor  
  
Me next. Why do I feel my stomach flipping upside down? My brother is staring at me. Probably thinking of how to explain to his friends that he has a brother in Slytherin. Like I care.  
  
"Snape, Severus"  
  
"Hmm... If I read you right, you've definitely got a lot of ambition and bitterness too, which makes you just perfect for Slytherin but an innate cleverness and...my goodness we are smart...I think it'll have to be... R-"  
  
Great, now I'm going to be Ravenclaw. And there are those Gryffindor idiots staring at me. Sirius Black has started with his tapping again. If this hall wasn't full of people I'd...  
  
"Oh dear me I think I almost got that one wrong, why it's been years... SLYTHERIN"  
  
Thank Goodness.  
  
***  
  
"Wilkes, Rebecca"-Slytherin  
  
She walks over and sits next to me. She whispers in my ear "I hate alphabetical order" But at least she's not last.  
  
"Zabini, Clara"- Slytherin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They're JKR's, except the ones who aren't  
  
Thank you very much to Blackletter and Moey for betaing this work. helping me with my grammer and generally smoothing over the bumps in this fic. 


	3. Upside-down and backwards

Why does it Rain on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter 3: Upside-down and Backwards  
  
Cassius Snape was pacing around his room, trying to decide what exactly he was going to write in his letter to his mum. Well, that and other things. Like whether he should strangle his little brother, have his name legally changed, and what was for dinner tonight. Why did this year have to be so damn hard? He had worked very hard to fit into Ravenclaw when he first came to Hogwarts. Everyone had been worried about hanging around with an alley kid, because of course, all alley kids were arrogant, evil, prejudiced jerks. They were really surprised that he was in Ravenclaw. He had to gain his classmates' trust the hard way, by clapping harder than anyone else for Ravenclaw at every game, by avoiding using a curse on anyone for any reason, by helping tutor Muggle-born students. And all his hard work had paid off. He was now Headboy, looked up to by all the students in the school, and his friends were willing to pretend that he wasn't from the alley. This year was supposed to be a great year and nothing should ruin it. Damn you, Severus.  
  
When his brother got into that fight in the train station, he knew there would be trouble, but he hoped it would be kept to a minimum. He knew that some of his housemates had whispered suspicious words behind his back when Severus was sorted into Slytherin, but he could handle it, as long as his brother had avoided big time trouble. Like what had happened this morning. It was something he would never have thought his brother would do. It wasn't the hexing that surprised him. No, Severus was known for his hexes. And it wasn't the fact that he got into a fight with the Gryffindors. No, the little troublemaker would get into fights with those Gryffindors- Black, Potter and their little friends-at least twice a week. It was the fact that he had used that word. Severus hated that word, he always complained when the kids on the alley would call HIM that just last year, and Mother hated it even worse. And now Cassius would have to write his mother a letter explaining what had happened, and then go down to the Ravenclaw table to be greeted by unfriendly stares. A good reputation: hard to gain, easy to ruin.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
How are you and Anastasia doing? Classes are going great and everything here has been going well for me. I'm worried about Severus though; life in Slytherin seems to be bringing out his bad qualities. He has been getting into a lot of fights with the other kids, more so than usual. But what he did this morning is really worrying me. I didn't see the whole thing, but from talking with people after the incident he started a fight by calling a young Gryffindor girl a Mudblood. He then cursed four boys who had risen to defend her. He will have a detention and has lost thirty points from his house, but I am afraid such punishment will not stop the changes I have been seeing in my little brother.  
  
All My Love,  
  
Cassius  
  
***  
  
That Afternoon  
  
I don't believe this. I can't do it. I just won't. They really can't expect it. It might be easier though, if I choose someone whom I don't particularly like. Yes, that might work. who would it seem normal for me to be fighting with? Can't be Potter, his father works at the Ministry, and the Potters have been around for a long time. Can't be Black, he's only a half-blood and if I say it, it's going to be true. No matter what Malfoy thinks, I'm not going to insult someone if it's not true; I'm not going to sink to that level. Lupin then, no... no... no... there is something wrong with that kid, but he is definitely from a wizard house. Pettigrew? No, that runt is also all wizard... I'll just not do it. Understand that Lucius, I'm not going to do it. It's not fair, but then when have I cared whether something is fair? Here come the four musketeers and their groupies...  
  
"Thank you for helping me with my Transfiguration, James. This has just been so overwhelming. I mean...me, a witch. My family was so surprised." Oh. Here is my chance... That red headed girl is definitely Muggle-born... But should I...  
  
"Never thought you'd lower yourself to that level, James." That will get him angry, and it's easier to insult the idiot when he is angry.  
  
"What did you say Snape?" Says ickle Jamsie Potter. Here goes nothing...  
  
"I said, I never thought I'd see you flirting with dirty Mudbloods." Hope I put enough confidence in my voice there. Sirius Black looks like he's about to jump on me. Good, now it's over.  
  
"Take that back Snape." And you're going to make me?  
  
"Won't." Maybe they've actually learnt some magic by now; it's only been what, two months. No he's going to try to punch me. When will they ever learn?  
  
"Inverto!" Sirius falls like he's been tripped, and ends up standing on his hands. He's dropped his wand and can't get down. Doesn't he know you need the counter-curse; this isn't a normal handstand? Ah, here come the rest of those idiots.  
  
"Inverto! Inverto! Inverto!" Ha! Now all of them are hanging upside down. All of the other Slytherins are laughing their heads off and the Gryffindors are trying not to glare.  
  
"Boxers or briefs, Potter." I ask when I notice them trying very hard to keep their robes from falling over their heads. Lupin's legs have an abnormal amount of scars on them. Interesting.  
  
"Let us down, Snape!" Na-ah. This is too funny... Maybe after an hour.  
  
"Severus!" Cassius. Does he have to ruin everything? "Thirty points from Slytherin and detention! Now would someone mind explaining what is going on here?" Apparently yes. Oh, well. At least I have that out of the way.  
  
***  
  
That Morning  
  
Please don't let it be today. Please don't let it be today. And please let it be easy. I don't want to go through with this, but it would disappoint my house. If I don't go through with it I will be an outcast again, and the Slytherins will know that I don't belong here. Nothing I do before this will matter, and neither will anything I do after it. I will be the kid who failed the Slytherin challenge. Rebecca, Martin and Evan have already had their challenges, and they passed. They keep telling me not to worry, it will be easy. Easy for them to say. When Lucius Malfoy...There is an owl coming straight for me. Hopefully not the challenge, not the challenge.  
  
"Before the day is over you must insult a Mudblood. You must use the word Mudblood. - The Order of the Serpent."  
  
Martin is looking over my shoulder, reading. "That's not that hard, Severus. They had me steal Dumbledore's glasses, never thought I'd live it down."  
  
"Why do you get the easy one, Severus? I had to replace the sugar in the teachers lounge with levitating powder. You really are lucky." Rebecca chimes in. Yeah right. Lucius knows just how to torment me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am lucky."  
  
***  
  
Two Months Earlier  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin, the greatest of the houses, named in honor of Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Founders. To be in this house is one of the greatest honors a wizard can have. The honors of being in this house will stay with you for long after you graduate. However, just because the sorting hat has placed you here, doesn't make you worthy of such an honor. To prove your loyalty to Slytherin, you must swear your loyalty to Salazar Slytherin and perform a task, which the other Slytherin Prefects and I will set for you. You will receive your task by owl before the end of the term. Only upon completing the task will you be considered a full Slytherin. Any Slytherin who fails at their task is a disgrace and will be treated as such."  
  
I know this is aimed at all the first years, but why do I get the funny feeling that whatever task is set for me will be especially nasty? Don't worry, the other prefects will not allow any thing that is too hard or too dangerous. Still, that glare in Lucius's eye warns me this is not going to be pleasant.  
  
***  
  
The Morning After  
  
"Congratulations, Snape on a job well done. I didn't know if you had it in you." His words might be kind, but Lucius still doesn't like me. They are treating me like a hero.  
  
"'Boxers or Briefs Potter,' honestly Severus, I haven't seen anything that amusing since Professor Flitwick started levitating in the middle of Charms, eh, Rebecca," Evan adds. I guess the curse was funny. I shouldn't feel so guilty.  
  
"No, better. Only Severus could take a lame challenge like that and make it great," Rebecca says. Oh, yes miss modesty.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin," Eric Lestrange, a seventh year, mumbles. Everything is going fine. This doesn't mean anything and I'll never have to do it again.  
  
"Thanks." I look up and see an owl coming straight towards me. Mum's owl. With a howler.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Some of these characters are mine some of these are JKR's. So I can't make money off of this, so don't even think about it.  
  
Disclaimer 2: "Time is an illusion, lunch time doubly so." Douglass Adams, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy  
  
  
  
Thanks To Moey 


	4. O, Come all Ye Faithful

Why does it rain (snow!!!) on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter 4: O, Come all ye Faithful  
  
  
  
"Sirius, there is nothing you can do, we don't even know if it's the same wizard"  
  
"It's the same wizard. He uses the exact same mark. How dare he come here? If I ever see him, I'll tear him limb for limb, then chomp him into little pieces, then burn them, and then I'll jump all over them."  
  
"Sirius, don't be ridiculous. He's much to dangerous."  
  
"Remus, don't tell me how dangerous he is. I know exactly how dangerous he is, and that is why he deserves it, along with all his slimy snakes."  
  
As Rebecca Wilkes walked past the enraged Gryffindor and his friends on her way to the Hogwart's Express, they leered at her. Now it was her fault. Yeah, right. Slytherin is the root of all evil. Guilt by association, a silly Ministry official, from the office of Muggle Relations no less, gets himself killed by an unknown curse and suddenly everyone was on edge.  
  
So they were worried about that attack? Sirius Black was obviously surprised and angry while the rest of his group were just plain shocked. It shouldn't have surprised them. No, not at all. It didn't surprise her. What had they been doing, living under a rock? Of course, that was precisely where they thought she lived, probably the exact same rock as this new dark wizard, but that was beside the point. What was the point was that the dark wizardry that had been plaguing Eastern Europe, where it had only been a remote threat, had recently started appearing in England. She had known, or suspected, it was coming, from various whispers of her parents' friends and talks in the Slytherin common room. Now that the first public attack had taken place, everyone was surprised, at least the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, staff, and Ministry of Magic were surprised; and what was more they were surprised that the Slytherins weren't. Blind as bats they were. Rebecca walked into the compartment where her friends were expecting an interesting Christmas.  
  
"Hey, Becca- did you hear about the attack? It's about time we started setting things right." Evan Rosier was a little too enthusiastic about it, but of course that was what we were all thinking. This strange Dark Wizard would set everything right.  
  
"Evan, we shouldn't seem to pleased about these things, the rest of the school already associates Slytherin with the attacks." Severus whispered. Which was of course true, but she got the impression that he wasn't exactly happy about the attacks. Often, Severus was more reserved about these things than Evan and Martin. Probably just afraid of his mother, the coward. After that Howler he was being noticeably better behaved.  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't draw suspicion." Martin smirked. "Who wants to play a game of Snap?" Just what we need, a distraction. People will come looking for the big bad dark wizards, and find us playing cards.  
  
"I'll deal"  
  
***  
  
This Christmas is going to be unbelievably boring! Staying with mum in her new muggle apartment, while she goes to work her muggle job and wandering through muggle London. She'd better not try to make me dress in muggle clothing! I've seen some of the things they wear. Bell-Bottoms, mood-rings and tie-dyed t-shirts. Absolutely no taste. In addition, I'm going to have to face endless hours of her fretting over me and the 'negative influences' and 'bad choices' in my life. And on top of all of this, she'll be running herself ragged about the recent attack. Oh, well. At least he'd escape Lucius.  
  
Ouch! Why do we always have to play Exploding Snap? He really didn't like it when he got singed playing this game. What about Gobstones, or chess, or something else?  
  
"Ha, I won." Martin says.  
  
"Lets play again." Evan has obviously gotten into not attracting attention. Good. Attract as little suspicion as possible. One of the cardinal rules of the dark arts, my father had taught me. That way, you won't get caught. That was precisely what was so worrisome about this new dark wizard; he didn't care about getting caught. Left his calling card and everything. A skull with a serpent crawling out of his mouth. No wonder they associated the attack with Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
"Can't find mom either, huh." Now that was stupid, Cassius. We had been standing here on the platform for half an hour waiting for mum, and he knew we hadn't found her yet. Pointless mundane chitchat, but he was speaking to me. Usually he would just ignore me. Stuck at a train station, with Cassius, waiting for mum. To take us for a month among the muggles. Why hadn't I stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas?  
  
"Nope." Now where can she be though? Being this late meant something was wrong. Mum could be hurt, or maybe Anastasia. Please don't let it be Anastasia, she's the only person left in this family that doesn't think I'm evil, does she?  
  
"Cassius, why don't you send her a note with your owl. That way we can see if anything is wrong and..."  
  
"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be young mister Snape, would you?" Strange man in a train station asking whether I'm me or not. Now I'm really worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm Cassius Snape, and this is my brother Severus. Why do you ask?" Stupid Cassius, you actually answered him before you figured out what he wanted. Now it will be hard to get away if this is trouble.  
  
"I'm Mr. Blackletter. Your mother told me to come and get you at the train station and take you to your father's place for Christmas. Is everything in order?" Yeah right, mum wants us to spend Christmas with dad. But it does get us away from the muggles, so maybe I'll just let Cassius deal with it.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, last I heard they weren't talking to each other."  
  
"Your mother wants to spend Christmas as a family, so if you would please follow me to somewhere a bit more private, we'll take a portkey out of here." Cassius turns to me to see what I think and I shrug and follow him. He looks like the type of person who would associate with father, and more importantly looks like the type of person you don't want to mess with. Besides, he probably really is going to take us to father's, whether mother asked him to or not.  
  
***  
  
Tonight it is really dumping, and it is cold enough that it has formed a mushy sleet, not quite rain, not quite snow. Mom is really here and so is Anastasia. Mr. Blackletter took us where he said he would, but I'm not sure if this was really Mum's idea. She just seems a little dazed.  
  
"Severus, is there anything bothering you?" Why would dad suddenly be so thoughtful? Inquiring about my welfare, that was something new.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just wondering why it rains here." I don't think he would really want to know about my trivial troubles in Slytherin or the annoying Gryffindors and I'm not sure if I can trust him with anything involving Mum's trance-like state so diversion is probably the best tactic.  
  
"Provides cover. Better atmosphere for keeping secrets. Now go change into your dress robes, we're having important guests for dinner." So that was what this sudden episode of kindness was for, to get me dressed to impress his visitors. That was probably also why Mum is here also.  
  
***  
  
"Anastasia, stop fidgeting." Here we are waiting for dad's guests, and it all seems kind of strange. Rarely do we have guests here, and when we do it is usually on business and we must stay out of the way. Now he wanted to introduce us to his guest?  
  
^Knock^  
  
Dad goes and opens the door. Rena, the old witch from the potions shop walks in. I didn't know dad knew her well enough to invite her to dinner.  
  
"How's business?"  
  
"Could be better. Had the ministry come in today and they confiscated my supply of demonsflare, but they didn't find most of the good stuff, thankfully. They seemed a bit worried, after the attack you know. Have any of the others arrived?" Of course the ministry's worried, after the attack. Demonsflare, interesting.  
  
"Just Mr. Blackletter, he's waiting in the sitting room. No one else but us and Mr. Riddle for dinner, anyways." Mr. Riddle, never heard of him before. So dad is inviting more complete strangers into the house. "You can go join him in the sitting room if you like."  
  
"Thank you, Octavius. Without you, the cause would be nowhere, and don't forget it." Then she rudely ignores the rest of us and walks into the sitting room. What cause was she talking about?  
  
^Knock^  
  
"Oh, hello Tom." Tom. So this is the infamous Tom. A man with dark hair and shining eyes. Looks rather pale, but then I'm not exactly the healthiest looking person either. Riddle, so Tom's last name is Riddle.  
  
"I told you not to call me that name, Octavius, you know how much I hate it." Dad leans over to whisper something in his ear. "...children...don't know... deMorte...dangerous" What? Something about death. And what don't we know. Why doesn't he like the name Tom?  
  
"Ah, yes I forgot. You can call me Tom, then. And this must be Cassius. Congratulations on being head boy. Pity it wasn't for Slytherin. And little Anastasia, you're just as si... pretty as you mother. And Severus, I have heard so much about you. Such hopes for the future... Milificent, long time no see." And then he hugs my mother. And my mother hugs back. Strange, I thought she hated him. And what hopes for the future.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: A lot of the characters belong to JKR, others don't. The ones that do are protected by copyright, so I reject the right to make money off of them.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Blackletter: Thank you very much for that new spell name. I liked it more than reversio, so you got a cameo (if you hadn't noticed) And thank you again for beta-reading  
  
Lucathia: Thanks, I did get back to the rain, and I probably will more later, but it probably is more symbolic than much else :) the rest I cannot divulge.  
  
Sphinx: No, I'm sorry about the letter, it's to early for any redemption. While he might not have liked it, he's too proud to apologize or explain. You're pretty close with the philosophy, but he really doesn't buy into the pureblooded ideals that much, though he is proud of his heritage. As for being unclear, part of it is because he himself is a little unclear on what he really thinks.  
  
Drummergirl: I change tenses?? The point of view changes are intentional and I am actually beginning to think I'm writing this better outside of Severus's point of view. Went back and changed the beginning of Chapter on a little so that from here on out when in first person it's Severus and when in third person it's not. 


	5. Surely, somebody must know what's going ...

Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter Five: Surely, somebody must know what's going on here?  
  
The salad fork is the small fork on the end and you use it for eating salad. The dinner fork is next to the plate and you use it for dinner...  
  
Be a lady. Be charming for daddy's guests. Anastasia had never sat with the adults when her father had guests for supper before and she wasn't sure she was enjoying this. But still, mommy and daddy had got back together, and what was better they weren't fighting anymore. Cassius and Severus were back from school so that meant the whole family would have a nice Christmas for once. If only she could get through dinner without swinging her legs under the table and kicking Mr. Riddle in the knees.  
  
"Please pass the potatoes, Anastasia." Severus said to her quietly. Maybe he was nervous about this dinner too. She had never seen him nervous before. Well, except when talking about Lucius, or muggles, or father. And he was right about the muggles too. All the wild stories about how mean and vicious they were and how they would kill you in your sleep and cut out your spleen to be an 'Organ Donor' had always seemed exaggerated to her. But after a few months in a muggle neighborhood, she had changed her mind. They were mean and vicious and always teasing her about not knowing things such as who the beetles were (why should she care about a bunch of bugs anyway) and not knowing how to do long division. They were like goblins, the third graders at least. She would stay at wake all night and wait for someone to come in the window and cut out her spleen, but thankfully that had not happened, yet. At this rate she could even believe that they had a machine that could destroy the world and had once even used it to destroy two cities somewhere in the Orient. Overall she was glad to be back.  
  
"Young Lady, when you are finished with your potatoes, pass them to your brother." Mr. Riddle said to her from across the table. Something about the way his eyes bore into her reminded her of the tree alligators she had seen at the Hogsmeade zoo.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-eeesss, Miiiiiiisssterrr Rrrrridle." She said as she passed Cassius the potatoes. Cassius whispered for her to pass them to Severus. "Oh." She gave Severus the potatoes. This would be a nice Christmas only after Mr. Riddle left she decided.  
  
***  
  
"Cassius. I'm telling you mom is not normal. Something is wrong here. In fact she looks like she swallowed a bad mushroom..."  
  
"Something you no doubt know too much about." Good. Thank you Cassius. I'm trying to get you to act like a concerned human being and figure out what is happening in this house and the only response I get is that you don't like what I know about poison.   
  
"That is beside the point. Am I the only one who thinks this is a problem? You're telling me that mom would come back home and have Christmas with dad after what happened last autumn? And that she would sit there quietly throughout dinner, with the infamous Tom of all people and you do not think that something is wrong?"  
  
"Severus, something is wrong, alright, but it is too dangerous to mess with. Just lay low, ok, and don't try to get involved. Stay as far away as possible. Whatever they did to mom, that was seriously advanced, if not illegal, magic and you can't stand up against it.   
Just try not to attract attention. They say they have plans for you. That's not good. That means..,"  
  
"That means they expect Severus to join them, right. And if they were involved in anything illegal, than that would be very bad for the family. So we have to do something right away." Appealing to Cassius's sense of vanity. Anastasia seems slipperier than she was last year. Maybe she can make Slytherin after all. "Like owl the ministry." Ok, maybe not, but at least she seems to understand what's happening, unlike Mr. Thickhead.  
  
"No, we are not going to owl the ministry until we know for certain that something illegal is going on...even then, we can't turn in father that easily, Snapes never turn their backs on family." There. "We should try to figure out what's going on."   
  
"What are you going to do Severus, listen at the keyhole? I wouldn't put it past Mr. Riddle to curse you until the best mediwizard in the world couldn't help you if you did that." Do you think I'm that stupid Cassius.  
  
"No, Princess will."   
  
"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TOUCH PRINCESS AGAIN AFTER YOU FED HER THAT MIXTURE WHICH TURNED HER GREEN AND MADE HER COUGH UP FIERY HAIRBALLS FOR A MONTH" I'll never live that one down. I only meant to turn her green; the fireballs were an unintended, but hilarious, consequence. I continue on like she never made that unfortunate outburst.  
  
"We put a simple spell on Anastasia's cat, that allows us to listen with her ears, then set Fluffy outside the door where they're drinking spirits. Then we can get some answers."  
  
"That's a good idea. Where's Princess?" Cassius was on his side so maybe this will work. Now all he had to do was get the cat.  
  
"No. I don't care what you want him for you are not getting my cat." Ok, now you have backbone. Just give us that damn cat.  
  
"Anastasia, whatever happens to Princess means nothing compared to what might happen to mom. So, could you get us you're cat?" She looks hesitant.  
  
"Why don't we just send an owl to the ministry?"   
  
"Anastasia, I promise that I'll do the spells so Severus can't give it horns or something."   
"Doesn't anyone trust me here." Those stares mean obviously no. Fine.  
  
"I'll get Princess, but Cassius does the spells." No trust at all. But we do get to spy on dad, so it isn't a total loss. Too bad I can't give Princess a fourth eye.  
  
***  
  
"You're too close Severus." Anastasia says trying to push me away from the receiver.  
  
"Shhh... I'm trying to listen."  
  
"...Lord...too dangerous...ministry in...uproar...ministry idiot..."  
  
"What are they talking about? No one in there is royalty."  
  
"Shhh...Cassius we need to keep quiet."  
  
"...sure are...my store..."  
  
"That's Rena, she won't stop complaining about the raid on her store serves her right."  
  
"I know Stacy. Now shut you're trap because I'm trying to listen."  
  
"Don't call me Stacy"  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"...recruiting...interested young wiz... Malfoy...Lestrange...some older Slyther"  
  
"You know who they're talking about Severus..."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stay quiet!!"  
  
"Jeesh, only asking a question."  
  
"...phase two, we must start phase two..."  
  
"Riddle" Cassius whispers under his breath, do I have to deal with this.  
  
"...Mark too obvious...idiot...himself killed...slow down a bit... Meeeowrrr Kaklunk Mmeooww..."  
  
"What's happening, what if the find Princess?"  
  
"Damn that cat,now how are we going to figure out what they're up to? Severus, why are you so white?" Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
"Weren't you just listening?"  
  
"Yes, they were talking about something we couldn't possibly understand than Anastasia's cat went berserk. Problably chasing a mouse or something."  
  
Pay attention to the damn cat then. Don't you realize they just admitted to the murder of that ministry employee? Cassius was right, for once, this is too dangerous to be involved in.   
  
"Let's go find Princess."  
  
***  
  
The amazing quartet is staring at me. Must be planning something, or just talking about how evil I am. Oh well, school's been okay so far. After that depressing Christmas where we buried Princess because she died of a cobra bite (How could a cobra get into our house??) its great to be back. Even better, no new news.  
  
"Can you believe those people?"  
  
"Why? What happened Rebecca?"  
  
"I walked past Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans talking in the hallway about how all the Slytherins knew things about that attack a month ago and griping about how we're all evil and covering up for the monster who did that? Some people will believe anything."  
  
"Some people." Evan sighs behind her.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are fine, Violets are too, Harry Potter isn't mine, and the same goes for you too.  
  
AN: Sorry about the delays in this chapter. Bad internet over the summer.  
  
Review Responces:  
  
Himitsu Natsume: Really, when did you have dinner with the big V. I'm not sure if I'll do something with Cassius. James and co. is next chapter and maybe they'll actually win a round next time. Nah.  
  
Drummergirl: Thanks, I'll try to fix some of the errors.  
  
Sphinx: Surely Somebody must know :)  



	6. Insert Clever Chapter Title Here

Why Does it Rain on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter Six: Insert Clever Chapter Title Here  
  
"Score: Slytherin 40, Gryffindor 30. We really need to get Snape, and bad. We're losing, bad. This calls for drastic action." Sirius said to his friends.  
  
"You can rely on Sirius to keep score on inter-house warfare. And how many of those have we started?" Remus said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm more worried about what he means by drastic action." Peter added.  
  
"Hey, we haven't lost that many fights, have we?" James remarked.  
  
"Yes we have, not doing so well are we." Sirius said. "Snape knows more curses than half the seventh years, and has used most of them. We need to get back at him, now, but we need a plan."  
  
"Let's die his hair purple." Peter suggested.  
  
"Too unoriginal, we need something more dramatic." Sirius said.  
  
"Let's hang his boxers from the top of the astronomy tower." James said.  
  
"You would actually touch his boxers? Ick." Peter exclaimed.  
  
"And we have to get into the Slytherin common room for that." Remus said. "What if we..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
Spring. Birds singing. Flowers blooming. And pollen floating everywhere, up my nose into my eyes and ^achoo^. On top of all this I have flying lessons outside with those annoying Gryffindors. James Potter and Sirius Black never miss a chance to show off on their brooms, and all their little friends are sitting below cheering them on and Hooch doesn't seem to mind. None of the teachers ever did.  
  
"...The other side of the lake." What? This sounds intriguing. What was the fat slob whispering about?  
  
"Yes, three o'clock, and Sirius will have the..."  
  
"James look out." Good, trust, just when it gets interesting James Potter is about to run into a bird.  
  
"But, Remus, isn't that illegal." Illegal... hmm. Lets see what happens when they get caught  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure you heard right?"  
  
"For the last time Rebecca ^achoo^ Lupin, Black, Pettigrew and probably Potter are going to do something illegal, and I'm going to catch them on film. Now, stay on the lookout." If you want to get something done... but still this is going to be worth it.  
  
"Okay, they're walking out, towards the Lake, they appear to be going around the shore, I can't see them anymore."  
  
"I'll take a boat, and see if I can find them, ok, you just stay here and make sure no one comes looking around."  
  
"Why can't I go too, Severus?" Because you will screw things up.  
  
"Because I need someone on lookout." I get down into the boat and start rowing out.  
  
"I don't believe he fell for it." Sirius Black said crawling out from behind a bush.  
  
"Status Equilibrius." Remus Lupin took out his wand and pointed it at the boat. I started trying to row back to shore, but the boat wouldn't move.  
  
"Petrificus Totalis" I yelled- pointing my wand at them, hoping to get back at them.  
  
"We're even out of the Hex Range, Remus you are a genius" Peter said.  
  
"Let's just keep him here, lost at sea." Sirius said. I glared at them, but was scared I wasn't going to get back.  
  
"You going to send out a distress call, you know, an S..."  
  
"Avianitus" Rebecca yelled at James Potter and he started sprouting feathers.  
  
"Desidango" Sirius responded, while Lupin did jelly legs and Peter stared on in horror (scared of girls, I'll have to remember that one) causing her teeth to grow followed by her falling on her face...  
  
"So you here protecting your boyfriend, Rabbit?" Sirius said, walking up to Rebecca, while Lupin was trying to cure Potter of his feathers.  
  
"Furnunculous" Sirius sprouted fungus all over his body, as Rebecca, surprisingly waved her wand and hexed him.  
  
***  
  
"Let me back to shore, you idiots." I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
  
"You'll stay out there as long as we want you too, Snape." Pettigrew yelled back, over the curse war, in which Rebecca was barely hanging in there, but still  
  
dishing out as good as she could. Maybe she isn't as weak as she seems.  
  
"Peter, shut the slimy git up." Sirius screamed at him, barely dodging a stunner from Rebecca's wand.  
  
"What is going on here?" Cassius, and Lucius and a good many of the other prefects said as they ran down the lawn to see the commotion. "Stop these hexes."  
  
They weren't listening and Lupin attempted to hit Rebecca with a yodeling charm. Cassius raised his wand.  
  
"Finite Incantatum" all the hexes reversed, and everyone stopped and stared at the gathered prefects. "Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew report to Professor  
  
McGonnagal immediately, and fifty points from Gryffindor. Ms. Wilkes, report to Professor Parkinson and 15 points from Slytherin. Severus, what do you think you're doing in the middle of the lake?" Cassius was angry, and it seems as though I might be getting another howler, from Dad this time. The thought sent shivers down my spine. The prefects were whispering among themselves and Lucius had a strange smirk on his face, which meant this would probably be all over the school in hours.  
  
"Cassius- Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were going to..." I look down, because my feet tell me the boat is no longer underneath. Damn them, they must have set this boat up to sink. I try to keep my head above the water, but my robes keep pulling me down. Slowly, I make my way to the shore. When I come out, all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prefects as well as all the Ravenclaw prefects other than my brother are laughing their heads off.  
  
"I'll go to Professor Parkinson's office now." I say to Cassius then run up to the castle.  
  
***  
  
I'm going to kill them. I lost thirty points for my house, have to buy a new boat and serve three detentions, as well as being made a laughingstock in front of the school, and I didn't even do anything to deserve it.  
  
^Achoo^  
  
"Would you like a towel to dry off with?" I look up and see Lucius holding out a towel. Now what is his game?  
  
"Thag you berry buch." I say.  
  
"Come and sit by the fire" He must be mad, only seventh years can get the chairs by the fire. "And we can discuss how to get them back for this." He wants to help me? Why? But, then again, they will never know what hit them.  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter six finally here. Lucius is by no means out of character; there are subtle hints in there if you're worried.  
  
Honor role (for you reviewers): Carolyn Greyfox, Blackletter (glad you approved, I just thought your name fit a messenger real well), Juliana Black  
  
Disclaimer: JKR and her associates own Snape, his friend's last names, Hogwarts, the marauders ECT. Don't send money. 


	7. Calmer Waters

Why does it rain on Knockturn Alley?  
  
Chapter 7: Calmer Waters  
  
"James, wake up." Sirius Black was shaking his friend, rather harshly. James groaned, sat up and reached for his glasses. Looking at his watch he noticed it was five o'clock in the morning. He wanted to sleep.  
  
"Sirius, go away." He yawned, and then cuddled his head back onto his pillow, hoping to get some sleep before they started finals in the morning.  
  
"No, wake up NOW!!! We really need to figure out how to get back at the slimy little…" Sirius started going into a long trail of expletives.  
  
James was very angry. Sirius couldn't bother him about something important like Remus disappearing again, last minute studying or Quidditch. No, the subject had to be Severus Snape. James had been trying very hard to get Sirius to leave Snape alone after the incident on the lake. True, they hadn't been responsible for Snape falling into the water, but Snape thought they were and was staring at them more evilly than was normal. James thought it was best not to provoke him, because he wasn't sure everyone would survive the fallouts of an encounter, while Sirius wanted to catch him unawares. Apparently James's live and let live policy had worked, because they hadn't had an encounter with Snape for a couple of months.  
  
"Shut up about Snape, will you!!! He hasn't done anything for a while and we have to worry about McGonnagall's exam in a few hours." He screamed at Sirius.  
  
Peter mumbled sleepily, "What is going on here? Snape?"  
  
"It is just Sirius being vengeful again, Peter. Go to sleep. Exams," James said.  
  
"If we go to sleep, we won't get to exams tomorrow, because of the nice little pond that used to be our common room." Sirius said. At this James jerked awake and stared at Sirius.  
  
"WHAT!!!" He screamed, this time waking Remus up as well.  
  
"Someone has flooded the common room. I'll give you one guess who it is." Sirius said. James slipped on his slippers and ran down the steps as far as he could. Sirius ran after him, followed by Peter and Remus. As he approached the bottom of the stairs, he let out a gasp of shock. The main common room and all the furniture were submerged under eight feet of water. He didn't move, just stood there with his jaw hanging.  
  
"So what do we do about this… a drought spell… evaporation…" Remus said sleepily. James could never understand how Remus could think this early in the morning, and how quickly he could settle on trying to solve the problem.  
  
"Won't work, already tried." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, I guess this leaves us just one option." James said and started taking off his nightshirt.  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"Swim.' And at that he jumped into the water and started heading towards the door, but turned around quickly when he felt a weird burning sensation all over his flesh.  
  
"What, you almost made it?" Sirius said.  
  
"The lake is not water!!! They must have put something in it!!!" James yelled, spitting fire as he did so, while green scales began sprouting all over his skin and horns started growing out of his head,  
  
"We are so going to have to get them back for this." Sirius said between his giggles. James threw a slipper at him.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindors haven't shown up for breakfast yet. Lucius smiled to himself. He felt like jumping up and down. Not only had he stopped those insufferable arrogant goody-two-shoes from reaching their exams on time, he had done it without detection. In addition, he had done it while involving Snape and other students that he wouldn't have normally even liked. But the note from the master had said that he was supposed to get the younger students to trust him, to turn to him in the hopes that one day he would be able to lead them to the true path. Yes, this was small, but it was the first step to proving himself worthy.  
  
Snape was over in the corner staring at the lack of Gryffindors with a happy leer on his face. Yes, it wouldn't be that hard to turn the boy, if in fact he really needed turning. Lucius was trying really hard to stop disliking him, but was very happy with the fact that he could pick on him as much as he liked as long as he continued to frame the Gryffindors.  
  
***  
  
Severus felt like laughing himself hoarse, in one of those evil throaty villain laughs that were usually associated with the villains in the Wizards Wireless radio shows. The idiots were not down yet for the finals. McGonnagall was going to kill them. Perfect timing, doing this right before their Transfiguration exam. And to think they actually enjoyed the thought of living in a lion's den.  
  
He couldn't indulge himself in his laughing fit however. It seemed that the professors were starting to notice the empty table with the red and gold trimmings. Cassius kept giving curious looks in his direction, then obviously thought better of his decisions and continued last minute studying for his N.E.W.T.s. Laugh now and he would get caught. No, he would just have to relish this in his own time, by himself. Still, keeping it in was making him begin to understand why Voldemort left his mark though. When you did something brilliantly devious, you needed it to be recognized because keeping it in hurt so much. And speaking of brilliantly devious…  
  
Lucius appeared to be relishing this as much as he was. Severus had always thought of Malfoy as mean and stupid, but cooperating with him in setting this up (Lucius had found the password to the Gryffindor common room, performed the necessary containment spells and got the ingredients necessary for the lake, Rebecca had found a recipe, he had made the mixture and the three of them together properly diluted it and flooded the Gryffindor common room), Severus had discovered that he was mean and clever, a much worse combination. Still, he had stopped being mean to him at least, and he was getting invited more frequently to participate in the secret Order of the Serpent dark arts study groups, something most first years were not even considered for. Lucius was up to something, and that something involved being nice to him, and even though he would keep on guard for the secret purposes, whatever the reasons he was going to take advantage of this while he could.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw a very agitated Minerva McGonnagall get out of her seat and walk out of the Great Hall, presumably to figure out where the Gryffindors had gotten. Snape had to work very hard not to jump up and cackle in delight.  
  
***  
  
When Minerva McGonnagall opened the secret entrance to the Gryffindor common room behind the portrait of the Fat Lady she was greeted to a rather puzzling sight. In front of her there was a large quantity of still liquid, enclosed inside the common room as if behind glass. The entire common room was flooded with the stuff and there was a multitude of parchment, sugarquills and a wizard's chess set floating at the top. Beyond that, on the staircases, all the students stood, staring at the puddle. Some had sprouted green scales on their hands and feet, and one boy appeared to be covered head to toe. Minerva ran to get the headmaster and the rest of the staff, who eventually managed to get rid of the liquid and the scales, but not after Professor Flitwick had accidentally been covered by the stuff and was breathing fire across the hallway. They had had to reschedule a number of exams because of the disturbance, which made most of the teachers rather upset and intent on finding the perpetrator and expelling them or at least disciplining them rather harshly. But they didn't get any specific details, and although it was generally agreed to have been done by Slytherins, every Gryffindor blamed it on Slytherins of different social circles, different years and different abilities. The first years were all insistent that it was done by another first year, Severus Snape, but the teachers had ignored that accusation because it was impossible for a first year to have pulled off something do complicated.  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts Express again. Severus Snape was anxious to get home. True he was a little nervous about what his father was up to, but he needed to leave Hogwarts before he exploded from hiding his involvement in the Gryffindor common room incident. It wasn't helped much that most of the Slytherins had been celebrating it for the past three weeks. He had been tempted more than once to reveal his involvement, and so had Rebecca. They both had appeared so nervous that Severus had to tell Evan Rosier that they were seeing each other secretly before he would stop badgering him about it, so now he had to put up with Rosier's winking at him as well. So now all he had to do was get through the trip to King's Cross, and then he would be in the clear. He stretched and let out a sigh, before sitting down.  
  
He wasn't allowed to be alone for long though. Sirius Black, followed by James Potter and their groupies, Lupin and Pettigrew burst into his compartment.  
  
"So there you are Snape. Trying to hide? Lay low? Why? We all know you did it, so just spit it out." He said aiming his wand at Severus. Lupin was grabbing him, and whispering something in his ear either to get him to either back down or egg him on.  
  
Snape smirked back at him, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Black. So if you would kindly leave this compartment before I hex you into the next existence, I wouldn't want to have your father outlive you."  
  
"You watch out Snape. You might think you're unbeatable, or impenetrable, but I promise you next year… next year we'll get you back if it is the last thing we do. Come on Sirius, let's leave him here to wallow in his own pathetic existence." Pettigrew spat at him.  
  
"You'll be the one who had better watch out. Times are changing, and with an attitude like that, you're going to be left high and dry with no place to turn." Severus countered.  
  
Black looked like he was about to respond, but just then, Cassius, who seemed to have a talent at walking into the middle of these things, walked into the car, and after a few questions, escorted the four Gryffindors out of the compartment, then returned to give Severus another long boring lecture on the importance of not getting into fights.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I usually try to make this seem slightly interesting and creative, but it doesn't seem to be happening today, now does it? JKR, her publishers and other affiliates own the world of Harry Potter and quite a bit of what is in here. So much so that this would be meaningless without her. So no money please, copyright is running.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lauren Snape: Just because you're on the right side doesn't mean you can't be a pill. I always figured Sirius had to be a pill because anyone who would pull the Whomping Willow stunt would have to be. I did try to make the first encounter neutral though. Mutual loathing, conflicting personalities, very little substance to the grudge.  
  
Sarah Black: * blushes * Thank you for that rather extravagant, although highly undeserved, bit of praise. Unfortunately I am not JKR in disguise, nor have I stolen her notes (but if anyone knows any good cat burglars to hire out to steal them I would very much appreciate the information)  
  
Aurora: The Order, I don't know if it will be a surface plot, but it is definitely a background thing. As for Octavius, I don't know if we'll be seeing much of him. Distant father figure. Although it does kind of depend on which Snape project I take next.  
  
Authors Notes: I know, I know, I am very bad at timely and regular updates to this story. First four chapters up in a week, three months till the fifth one, the sixth one about the same length and now about two for this one. Well, I have good or bad news for you. I am going to end this next chapter. Partly because I feel I need to know the ultimate fate of Severus, partly because I can end it there and avoid trying to string you along with subtle symbolic water imagery that I am running out of, partly because I don't want to get caught in the seven year saga trap and mostly because my inspirations for what happens with Snape have a good continuity gap from this story.  
  
Question: A Snape turning from Voldemort or a Snape starting as a teacher story- which one would you rather I do next (I have my own, jumbled thoughts here)? 


End file.
